Learning A Lot
by thedark0ne
Summary: Percy had never experienced any thing like this before. Luke taught him a lot of previously unknown facts about life and gave Percy the night of his life. PercyxLuke. Takes place at the end of the first book. AU. First story ever, so yeah.


**Chapter 1**

Percy looked at Luke while they were just lying there, kicking back some Coors. Maybe it was the slight buzz he had from his first drink but Percy was absolutely taken aback by Luke. The older half-blood's blond hair complimented his blue eyes perfectly.

Luke turned to look and Percy. He smiled, showing off his shining white teeth. Percy started to feel hot all over his body. He felt something stirring between his legs. Quickly, not wanting to be embarrassed, he looked up into the sky and took a sip of his Coors.

"Everyone is really impressed, Percy," Luke complimented. "Including me."

Percy gulped and took another sip of his beer. "Thanks… but I had a lot of help. Grover and Annab—"

"Please. If anything, you helped them stay alive." the older boy seemed to scoff. "Don't let them take your limelight."

Somehow, Percy started to believe Luke. He looked at his camp counselor, nodded and asked for another beer, as he had just finished the one he had.

"I think that's enough for you, first timer." He laughed. Luke jumped up onto his feet. He extended his hand to help Percy up. "How about a little spar?"

Percy accepted Luke's help getting up. The instant their hands met, Percy felt his stomach leap. Once on his feet, Percy took his hand back. He uncapped his pen and readied Riptide. Luke already had Backbiter in hand.

Five minutes later, Percy disarmed the older boy and Luke lost his balance and fell down on his back. "Good job, Perc. You've gotten a lot better. I suppose you've had to have, seeing as you fought Ares and all."

"Yeah," Percy responded. "He was a right pain." Sort of hesitantly, he put out his hand to help Luke up.

"How about a little swim?" Luke asked, brushing himself off after being helped up. "I could use with a washing up."

He really could. Luke was sweating profusely and had a fair amount of mud on him from being knocked on the ground. The boys made their way to the bank of the lake. Luke took his shirt off, revealing the most tone body Percy had ever seen. In the locker rooms at school, Percy had seen a lot of shirtless boys, but they were only twelve and not very defined. Luke's nineteen year old bare chest didn't even compare to any chests he had seen previously. Percy was just staring, stunned. Luke turned around.

"You going to go in with your clothes or are you strip down?"

Percy snapped out of his trance and pulled his own shirt over his head. He turned away from Luke and threw his shirt on the floor. While he was taking off his shoes, Percy could still see Luke in his peripheral. The older boy was now taking off his boxers. Now, he was completely nude. Percy didn't get a good look at Luke's member because the camp counselor was already wading into the lake.

As Percy was undressing he did a lot of thinking. _What is going on? I've never felt this way before. _He had seen nude women in porn magazines at school that the boys passed around. He loved looking at them. And on top of that, Percy knew he felt something when he was around Annabeth. _But I've never like felt this when I'm around her_.

"Come on!"

Percy jumped a little at the sound of Luke's voice. Hurrying, Percy pulled of his boxer briefs and made his way to the lake. He could swear he saw Luke smiling as he saw the older boy's eyes move up and down his body. The water temperature was perfect. Something told Percy that, much like the forest, the lake was kept in peak condition by some mythical creatures.

The two boys enjoyed their time in the water. Percy especially. He had devised a plan to get the full effect of Luke's nudity. _Just out of curiosity of course_¸ he told himself. "Want to see who can hold their breath the longest?" he asked.

Luke laughed. "We don't even need to compete, 'Son of the Sea God'."

Percy cursed himself but he was thinking on his feet. "If you beat me, I'll do whatever you ask me to do for the next week."

Luke seemed to think about it. "And if you beat me?" he asked.

"Um…" _Think, think. Something not too extreme as this was the most likely outcome_. "You let me have another beer."

"Deal," Luke finally responded after pondering about it for a bit.

The two boys treaded water facing each other on the water. Percy was trying to hold back his excitement. They counted down and under they went. Percy went down with his eyes closed, but opened them shortly after being under there. _Perfect._ Luke had his eyes closed, seeing as he wasn't Poseidon's son and wasn't as apt in the water as Percy was.

There, bobbing up and down every time he kicked to continue treading was Luke's penis. It wasn't erect but it still looked glorious. There was a small patch of yellow fuzz, which made Percy wonder when he would start growing hair there. Suddenly, thoughts of touching it entered his mind. Percy felt his penis starting to erect and panicked. His vision went blurry as he could no longer see underwater and he started to run out of breath. Quickly, he kicked to the surface and took in a big gulp of air when broke the water. Luke came up shortly after.

"You let me win, didn't you?" Luke asked.

"No, I swear," Percy defended. "I don't know what happened."

Luke didn't seem to believe the kid but he shrugged it off. "Whatever, now you're my bitch for a week." Percy saw Luke grin a little.

Percy now had a full on erection. Maybe it was Luke calling him his bitch. More dirty thoughts entered his mind. The younger boy pretended nothing was wrong but his stiff rod was really awkward while treading.

"It's getting dark," Luke noted. "We should get back to the cabins."

The boys swam to the shore. Luke got out and made his way to his clothes. Percy purposefully took a little longer to wait for Luke to keep his back turned. Partially because Percy didn't mind the view of his ass, but also he still had an erection. But, Luke didn't get dressed. He turned to see if Percy had gotten out.

"Come on," he gestured. "You can dry me off with some sort of 'Big Three' power, right?"

Percy nodded. "I supposed I could." Not really wanting to, he got out of the water. Instantly, he was dry. He saw Luke look at his erection. Percy braced himself for some kind of ridicule, but it never came.

"Get on then," Luke said, impatiently.

Percy extended his arm, concentrating, and directed the water from Luke's toned body to the lake. Luke gave an appreciative nod and got dressed. Percy quickly put on his clothes, slightly embarrassed about his erection.

The two half-bloods made their way back to the cabins. On the way, Luke finally said something about Percy's erection.

"You know," he said. "It happens. I've gotten hard at odd times before."

Percy just nodded and looked at the ground.

"Do you masturbate?" Luke asked curiously.

The younger boy answered, "No. I have, though, in the past. At school the boys took turns with a porn magazine." _He didn't really want to tell Luke…_ "But, I've never…"

"Came?" Luke asked, finishing Percy's statement. "Well, you don't at first. After a few times though," said wisely.

"How many times?" Percy asked. He was really curious now.

"I'll tell you what," Luke said. "Tomorrow we can talk more about this. OK?"

Percy nodded, feeling a little disappointed. They said goodbye to each other in front of Hermes' cabin. Two minutes later Percy was in bed in his own cabin. He thought about his night with Luke. The picture of the older boy's penis entered his mind accompanied by equally stimulating pictures of his whole nude body and his ass. Percy was already touching himself. His got an erection pretty quickly and stroked his dick furiously. Shortly after, he came. It wasn't much but as he felt the sensation he had felt before, a white substance dripped out of his tip for the first time. Percy knew that was the best masturbation he had ever had.

**Chapter 2**

Percy woke up that morning with morning wood for the first time. He couldn't remember his dream that well but he knew it involved Luke. He got ready for his day of training. The day felt like it went on forever. All he could think about was the possible conversation he could have with Luke today. Since he was distracted, Percy hadn't performed as well in any of the activities. He didn't care though.

"Hey there, hero."

Percy turned and was elated to see it was Luke. He started getting that feeling down below as he watched the older boy approach him.

"I was planning on going camping tonight," Luke started. "and was just wondering if you wanted to come? We can probably hunt and maybe spar a little."

_This is it. _Percy thought to himself. _This is my in._ "Definitely," He answered. "But I've never camped before. What do I bring?"

"I'll come over to your cabin in about an hour to help you pack," he replied. "I'll see you then."

Percy felt a lot better. He was so excited. Not only is he going to have the talk with Luke, but he is going to spend the whole night with Luke. Alone. In the woods. Camping. Just the thought was enough to get his penis up again. Percy hurried back to his cabin to kill some time. Luke arrived an hour later with nothing but a tent wrapped up. "That's it," Percy asked. The older boy nodded.

"Just grab your sword and we can go." Percy could swear he saw a little smile on Luke's face, as if he was excited.

"This is good," Luke announced. They had been walking for a whole hour. Percy didn't complain though; the thought of what could happen that night kept him going. They put up the tent and set their sleeping bags down inside. "Spar?" Luke asked.

They got their swords and went to a small clearing nearby. This time Luke disarmed Percy first. Percy picked his sword back up and got right back into it. The swords clashed frequently and the boys sweated furiously. After Percy was disarmed for the last time they decided to clean up in the lake again.

Percy watched Luke undress again; after the older boy stood completely nude he told Percy to hurry up and ran straight into the water. Percy got nude and joined Luke in the lake for a second time.

Luke was scrubbing himself off not too far away from Percy. The younger boy went underwater pretending to just wet his hair but really he just wanted to look at Luke's member again. This time though, it was hard. Percy resurfaced with his own erection. They talked mainly about training and getting better at combat. They got out after fifteen minutes, deciding to start a fire since it was getting dark.

On the shore, after Percy had followed Luke out of the water, the blond asked, "Can I get a drying?"

Percy lifted his arm again to dry the older boy off but…

"No," Luke said. "Come here and do it."

Percy felt hot. He made his way to the camp counselor who still had an erection. Luke grabbed Percy's hand and but it against his chest. Percy's sense of touch exploded. He wanted to move his hand all across Luke's body and down to his penis but he resisted. As Percy's hand lay on the older boy's chest, the water all over Luke's body made its way to Percy's hand and surrounded it. Luke let out a moan as the water flowed all over his body. Percy removed his hand and the water followed it before falling to the ground.

"Thanks," Luke said, smiling. "Let's head back."

They got dressed but Luke left his shirt off. On their way back to the tent, the talk continued. "Have you thought about what we talked about last night?" Luke asked, with a slight grin.

"A bit," Percy lied. _Actually, I haven't stopped thinking about it_.

They reached the tent and Luke set up the campfire. After getting it lit, he pulled out two towels and a six pack of Coors. Percy took one of the towels and set it down on the opposite side of the fire where Luke had set his towel. The blond handed Percy a Coors. The younger boy opened his can and Luke put up his drink, calling for a toast.

"To Percy Jackson, half-blood hero, and to the gods," he took a long sip from his beer. Percy did the same. "So, do you have any questions?"

Percy was a little nervous but his curiosity was a lot greater. "I masturbated last night and for the first time I came. Before that, I've only gotten the feeling but nothing ever came out of it."

Luke smiled. "Congrats," he added, lifting his drink up a little.

"When you do it…," Percy was getting hot now. "Do you, um, make a lot?" Percy was asking because he felt last night as if the small drip wasn't what should have happened.

"I cum a fair amount, yeah. Let me guess," he said grinning. "Only a tiny bit dribbled out, right?" Percy nodded. "That's common for amateurs like you. It also happens when you do it a lot. Like twice in the same day or one day after the other. If you want to increase the amount, take a break for a bit. Part of it also has to do with puberty. I saw you don't have a lot of hair, but you'll start getting it soon."

Percy was looking forward to masturbating tonight but if what Luke just said was true, he probably wouldn't cum at all.

"Sometimes you can get around that. If you stop and go, you can usually make a lot more," the blond said.

"What do you mean 'stop and go'?" asked Percy, curiously.

Luke sat back. He seemed to be thinking hard. Finally, he spoke. "How about I show you?"

He got up and went into the tent. Percy didn't know what to do. _Is this really happening?_ He finished the beer he had in hand, stomped out the fire, and made his way into the tent. Thank the gods for the big tent. It was a lot bigger on the inside, much like the magic tents in _Harry Potter_. Because it was so big inside, both boys were able to stand up comfortably. Luke was still shirtless and was rummaging around his bag for something.

"Get comfortable," he said, still looking through his bag. "You won't need those clothes. Oh, and don't forget you are my bitch." He turned and smiled at Percy at the last part.

Percy felt his heart beat faster. _That. was. hot_. He took off his shirt and pants so he only remained in his boxer briefs. He sat down on the bed on the left side and tried to relax. Luke had found what he was looking for. The older boy looked around, saw Percy sitting on the bed, and said, "Not that one."

Luke went through the flap in the back of the tent. Percy followed, feeling excited but also very nervous. He came into a room with a single bed. This bed was probably king size with a grand design and lots of pillows. Luke had gotten completely naked and beckoned for Percy to do the same. Percy removed the last article of clothing he had on.

"You have pretty good body, Perc." Luke commented, eyeing up the twelve year-old. He stretched out his arm and put his hand on the younger boy's chest. Percy gasped at the feel of the teenager's hand on his nipple. Luke rubbed both Percy's upper arm, feeling the small muscles that the younger boy had been working out. His hands explored Percy's body and Percy enjoyed every second of it. Luke slapped Percy's tight, young ass, "Feel free to explore me."

Percy went first for the older boy's underarms. Luke had a little patch of yellow fuzz, showing that he had shaved sometime in the last week. Percy extended his hand and placed it on Luke's stomach. He knew his hand was cold from the Luke's reaction. Percy traced his finger along the older boy's happy trail. When he reached the pubes, he sort of petted them out of curiosity.

"I shave it pretty often," Luke said. "I prefer having a nice, clean look. Your cock is like that naturally right now. So do me favor; when you start growing hair, shave it, alright?"

It was a little strange to be promising to get of rid something he hadn't even had yet, but Percy nodded. Luke grabbed the younger boy's hand and led him to the bed. As Percy climbed up Luke smacked his ass once again. Percy wasn't going to lie to himself, he liked it. Luke got on the bed shortly after. He laid down, put one arm behind his head, and with the other, starting stroking his dick. "Touch me, Percy."

Percy immediately put his hand on the older boy's chest. His other hand was stroking his own penis. Luke closed his eyes at the touch of the younger boy. Percy moved his hand down and put his fingers through Luke's golden pubes again. But as he did that, Percy felt himself climaxing. He was going to cum any second. Luke saw the look on the younger boy's face and grabbed the kid's arm and stopped him from stroking. "Stop," Luke said softly. "When you feel it coming, you have to let go. Take a short break, then resume. If you do that, I promise you'll cum a lot more."

Luke had stopped jerking himself off. "Do you mind?" He asked, pointing to Percy's penis. "If you feel it coming, just tell me to stop." Then, Percy felt as if his whole life led up to this point. When Luke grabbed the younger boy's penis, Percy almost came right there. It felt so good, like nothing he had ever experienced before. Luke started slowly stroking with one hand. With the other hand, Luke moved between caressing Percy's small balls and gently rubbing the kid's ass cheeks. Eventually, he bent down and flicked Percy's head with his tongue. Percy immediately screamed, "STOP!"

He didn't scream out of fear or anger, rather he felt it coming but he didn't want to end everything yet. Luke smiled and said, "Fine, your turn." He knelt up on the bed putting his cock out for Percy. Percy grabbed the boy's bigger penis and started stroking. Shortly, Luke said, "Put it in. I'll tell you when to stop."

Even though he had to do as Luke said, Percy wanted to do it. Timidly, Poseidon's son laid down flat on his stomach and put his mouth around the blonde's cock. He started sucking away. Percy enjoyed giving him head. It was unlike anything he had ever done before. It felt like ages before Luke said stop but Percy enjoyed every second of it. "You get the idea of stop and go?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded. "I can't wait to cum tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll make you cum in no time," Luke responded. He got up and grabbed the thing he had got from his pack. Hopping back onto the bed, he tossed Percy bottle of lube. "Put that all over your dick, and fuck me in the ass."

Percy looked down at the bottle, then looked at his penis, then looked up at Luke. "Don't we need a condom?" He asked.

The older boy laughed. "No, don't worry. Us half-bloods don't need protection with each other. We can't transmit diseases to one another." After seeing Percy wasn't entirely convinced, Luke touched the younger boy's chin and said, "Was the matter? You don't trust me?."

Luke laid down on his back and Percy lined up, lubing his dick up. He counted to three and inserted his penis into the older kid's anus. The tightness felt amazing to Percy's virgin penis. He didn't know how long he would last. Percy leaned up to Luke and kissed his nipples. Luke moved his hands through Percy's hair calling out his name. After only two minutes, Percy had to stop. He pulled out and sat back. Luke sat up.

"You're amazing at that," he complimented. "I would do you but I might tear you apart." Luke leaned in and gave Percy a kiss on the lips.

That was the first time anyone had ever kissed Percy on the lips. He kissed back, ferociously, and pushed Luke back down and started fucking him again. Luke stroked his dick and Percy kissed his neck. Harder and faster Percy went. He didn't know where the stamina had come from but he wasn't feeling the urge to cum.

"Percy…" Luke barely said. "I'm gonna cum."

The younger boy stopped thrusting and started sucking Luke off. Not even a minute later, Percy felt Luke's cock throb as a load of cum shot into the back of his throat. Out of shock, Percy took the penis out of his mouth. Another throb, and bam. Cum in the face. Percy smiled as two more short cumshots found their way onto his face. Luke looked down the bed at Percy and saw the young boy smiling. Percy was licking his fingers of all the cum. Luke threw him a towel to wipe his face. "I'll finish you off now."

Luke made Percy lay down on his back now. Luke got on top of the boy. He kissed his neck as one hand moved across the kid's chest and the other stroked his dick. Luke kissed his way down the boy's bare chest. He stopped at each nipple and gave them both a good sucking. The blonde stopped again at the bellybutton and followed where the boy's happy trail would come in down to his penis. Luke put the cock in his mouth and sucked slowly and sensually at first. _He's probably sucked a lot of cock before_. Percy thought to himself. Three minutes later Percy felt his penis pulse and, after Luke removed his mouth, shot some cum onto the blonde's face. Three smaller pulses released only dribbles like last night.

"Look at that," Luke said, wiping the cum off with his fingers and putting them into his mouth. "Your first cumshot, and I'm the lucky recipient."

Luke laid down next to Percy and the younger boy nestled himself next to his older counterpart. _Maybe next time I'll cum more_. Percy thought._ I'll just have to wait a couple of days like Luke said_. It was the best night he ever experience. The two boys drifted off to sleep.


End file.
